Sins of the Mother
by Swordwriter
Summary: 22 years after a shipboard romance between Richard Rodgers and Cecelia Clarke cecelia's adopted daughter Fallon meets and falls in love with Rick's Son James. When Cecelia meets Jim, who is the spitting image of his father it results in a terrible secret comes to light. Cecelia's 21 year old son is Ricks. Something Rick never knew as cecelia kept it from him. All hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

**SINS OF THE MOTHER**

**Disclaimer Castle and its main characters are the intellectual property of Andrew Marlowe and ABC. I'm just borrowing them. No profit is received from this work.**

_**Author's Note: This story has been in my head for quite a while. It is based on one of my one-shots from Tales of the Citadel, Cecelia's Song. I blame it on my friend Big Kahuna for his review of that story. I know that I have a lot of stories out there that need to be completed. So at this point I am throwing the first chapter out there to gauge interest. If I receive enough positive responses I will continue with this story but expect a few weeks wait before I post a second chapter. Writing stories is not all that I do. This story is AU set in the Wings of Fury universe. This story can stand alone but reading Cecelia's Song will give you the background.**_

_**Swordwriter**_

**CHAPTER ONE: SHOCK**

Looking back, Cecelia Reynolds could never understand why the young man's name didn't register with her, the first time she heard it. Yes, both James and Rodgers were common names but the combination of his middle name, Alexander coupled with Rodgers should have rung an alarm bell in her head. It didn't. Even Fallon's description of him didn't do it. _He's such a hunk Mom, OMG I could eat him up. He's tall and so handsome; he has ocean-blue eyes and a devastating smile. He says that he wants to be a pilot like his dad. _Even that didn't do it. Later on, Cecelia would ask herself if she'd been deliberately obtuse or just couldn't believe the incredible odds against her daughter meeting this particular young man. Either way the revelation when she actually met him in person would rock the foundation of her world.

She naively believed that despite the initial impression that had been made on her daughter that with the young man away at the Naval Academy Fallon would soon forget him in the rush of summer activities and preparing for college. She had forgotten that while love at first sight was a nice romantic myth ninety-nine per cent of the time there was that nasty little one per cent of the time that it did happen. Fallon was a one per center.

Looking back on that first day Cecelia recalled how her son Alex and his girlfriend came into the living room as Fallon was gushing about the boy she'd met. As older brothers are wont to do, even kind, thoughtful ones, Alex began teasing Fallon. "So do we get to meet this young Adonis before the wedding or are you going to run off to Atlantic City with him" Alex said.

"I don't even know when I'll get to see him again Fallon said. He leaves for Annapolis tomorrow." The look of sadness on her face stopped the teasing. "At least he gave me his phone number and e-mail and said that he'd try to see me at Thanksgiving or Christmas."

Janet said, "Did you get a good picture of him at least?" Fallon shook her head.

"His parents don't like too many pictures of him out there. They're wealthy and there have kidnapping attempts."

"Why don't you call him tonight, see if we can get together" Janet said.

Fallon shook her head. "He said that there's a big family thing tonight, his mom and dad, grandparents and his three sisters and some family friends who are as close as blood family. Apparently his going to Annapolis is super important to his dad. I can't see why. I mean he was driving a brand new Jaguar his family could easily afford Harvard or Yale. If he could get into Annapolis, he could get in anywhere."

Alex said; "Hey you know that personal information website, let's look him up on line. I want to see what kind of guy caught my little sister's eye." Fallon shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea, he said that his parents are privacy freaks and you know how mom hates that site. If she found out we'd be toast."

"So we don't tell her. We'll use my laptop. I've got a secure search engine. No one will know but us." Alex said.

The three of them went into Alex's bedroom and Alex started the search. He entered James Rodgers, New York City. The computer spit out more than a hundred names. Next he refined it to James A. Rodgers thirty-five names. Next James Alexander Rodgers this time they got a hit.

_James Alexander Rodgers, 18. Residence: SoHo, New York City. Son of Brigadier General Richard Rodgers USMCR (Ret.) and Chief of Detectives Katherine Beckett Rodgers NYPD (Ret.) has been accepted into the united States Naval Academy as a fourth classman. Graduated from Marlow Prep. Summa cum Laude Lettered in football and track._

Janet took a good look at the posted picture, obviously shot at a football game.

"OMG, what else could a girl ask for. This guy's Handsome, smart and rich and he gave you his number and e-mail? I know you just met him but don't let this one get away they don't come along every day."

Alex turned off the computer and sat down, a serious, contemplative look on his face.

"What's the matter Alex? Fallon asked you look really worried about something."

"I'm not worried Fal, I'm just wondering. I've read about your friend's dad. He's a Marine general. He was a fighter pilot in the Middle East. An ace, an ace in one day! He was awarded the Medal Of Honor. You know how Mom told us my birth father was a Marine officer who went missing in action in the Middle East. I wonder if General Rodgers knew him?" What bitter Irony that question was going to turn out to be.

Alex and Fallon made a huge mistake that would result in causing all kinds of trouble. Alex said; "Don't tell Mom about this right now, you know how emotional she gets when she talks about my birth father. What I'd like you to do is call your new friend and see if his dad would agree to talk me. You can explain about my birth father and if he knew him he can tell me what happened."

"I'll try it. I don't know what he will say or his dad will say though he said that his dad's really into history of the Marine's air corps so he might be willing to help."

"How much time did you spend with this guy today?" Alex asked.

"Six or seven hours, I'm not exactly sure but it wasn't long enough. Hey Alex, I'll call him right now." She punched in his number and felt her heart rate increase at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Jim, it's Fallon. I know that we just met but my brother has a favor he wants to ask. Actually it's a favor of your father. I know that I told you that I'm adopted and our father adopted my brother although he's mother's natural child. Mom told him that his father was a Marine officer who went missing in action in the Middle East. He thought that maybe your father might know more about it and be willing to tell him about it. He hasn't been able to find out anything from the Marines."

"I don't know Fallon I'll ask him and call you back. We're pretty busy right now getting ready for the party so it might be a couple of hours." There was a pause then Jim said; Hey Fallon it's still a couple hours till the party. Would you like to come? Fallon caught her breath then smiled.

"Of course I'd like to come, let me ask my parents if I can."

"Good, let me clear it with mine. Mom asked me if I had a date and I told her no. She likes everything nailed down. I'll call you back in five."

Fallon ran into the living room. Trevor Reynolds was sitting with Cecelia enjoying an evening cocktail.

"Mom, Dad I've just been invited to a party by that boy I met today, Jimmy Rodgers. He's going away to Annapolis tomorrow so it's a going away party at his parents' house. It's a family party so I know that it will be safe. Amy knows his family and says that they are very nice."

Trevor Reynolds smiled at his daughter. "Fallon you're eighteen now and don't need our permission but I'm glad that you checked with us. Go and have fun but be careful."

Precisely five minutes after hanging up Jim called Fallon again.

"Mom says she'd be very happy to have you come but needs me to stay here and help so we're sending a town car to pick you up. Dress for the party is nice but not fancy. The car will pick you up at seven. Don't eat anything it's a dinner party. See you soon Fallon."

Fallon looked at her watch it was five-fifteen.

She was good friends with Alex's girlfriend so she said; "Janet can you come help me get ready? They're sending a town car for me. It will be here at seven." Janet shook her head in mock exasperation. "Jeez, how many girls get chauffeured to their first date?"

Fallon looked at herself in the mirror checking one last time. She was a tall girl at five-nine. Long naturally blonde hair fell to her shoulder blades, framing a delicate, high cheek-boned face. Her eyes were sky-blue her nose was straight and her lips full. Altogether a strikingly beautiful girl.

She was wearing a simple a line skirt in navy blue, a periwinkle blue silk blouse and Jimmy Choo heels. Trevor looked up from his tablet and grinned.

"You're going to make that boy wish he weren't going away to Annapolis Honey, you're gorgeous" Fallon blushed.

"Thank you Daddy, the town car is here now. I've got to go."

The town car pulled up in front of a large, impressive building at 425 Broome Street. The doorman came over and opened the car's back door and assisted Fallon out.

"Ms. Reynolds, I am Pablo, Mr. Rodgers' doorman You are expected." Besides the doorman, Fallon noticed two well- dressed burly men who were obviously private security.

"Mr. Rodgers' doorman?" Fallon asked her eyebrows rose in surprise.

Pablo nodded. "Yes Ms. Reynolds Mr. Rodgers owns the building. All the tenants here are either family or close friends. just push the elevator button for the ninth floor."

Fallon rang the doorbell at the only door on the ninth floor. The door opened and she was greeted by Jim Rodgers. He nearly took her breath away. He'd really looked good earlier today, dressed in ordinary Levi's a polo shirt and his letterman's jacket but tonight was something else.

He was dressed in a pair of charcoal gray slacks, A navy blue sport coat and a purple silk dress shirt worn open necked.

He took her hand, his blue eyes sparkling and that charming smile in place. "Hi Fallon thank you for coming tonight. Please come in." Jim took the light jacket she'd been wearing and hung it in the closet. "I thought that you were pretty when I met you this morning but I was wrong. Pretty isn't even close. You are beautiful."

Fallon blushed and said; "Thank you Jim, you clean up pretty well yourself."

Jim laughed, "Come on and meet my family." Jim ushered her into the living room which was quite crowded. She was approached by a tall woman, as poised and beautiful as a super-model.

There were strands of gray in her long chestnut colored hair, which she took no pains to conceal. There was a wide smile on the woman's lovely face and the deep purple dress she wore revealed a still lithe, slender figure. She gently took Fallon's hand and said;

"You must be Fallon. Welcome to our home. You are even lovelier than Jim said you were. I hope that you enjoy your evening. It can get rather crazy in the Rodgers household from time to time."

"Thank you Mrs. Rodgers, I am sure that I shall have a wonderful time."

"Well, that was Mom, time to meet Dad." Jim said. They walked over to a group of men standing around with drinks in their hands. There was no doubt as to which one was Jim's father. Except for being even taller than that imposing figure, Jim was the spitting image of his father. The same blue eyes and hawk nose, strong chin and slightly crooked smile The same hair except for the gray at the temples in the same almost military style.

Rick was speaking. "There we were in the Clear ridge game, down by three with thirteen seconds to go when Jim completed a forty yard pass to Sam Ralston for the winning TD. Then Kevin jumped up and spilled his beer all over Jenny. Thought she was going to practice punting with his head."

"Hey, who wears a Dolce and Gabanna blouse to a football game?" Kevin asked.

"Your wife, Duh." Javi replied.

"Hey Dad, guys, there's someone I want you to meet." Jim said. Fallon Reynolds I'd like to introduce you to my father, Richard Rodgers, my grandfather James Beckett, my uncles Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan and my brother-in-law Geoff Talbot. Although there was no actual blood relation, in his mind Javi and Kevin were his uncles and Jim introduced them as such.

Rick took her hand and said; "Welcome Fallon I hope that you have a good time tonight. I know that it's a little overwhelming to have the bunch of us thrown at you all at once. Just relax and enjoy yourself. The other men greeted her just as warmly.

When Fallon was introduced to Jim's grandmother, sisters and aunts she received the same warmth and acceptance she'd received from Jim's mother and the men. They sat down to a superb but simple dinner that was carried on amid a lot of laughter and gentle teasing.

Fallon hated that the evening had to end. Jim escorted her home and gently kissed her goodnight. Love at First sight? Not always a myth, certainly not in this case. Fallon Reynolds fell in love for the first and last time in her life that night. A love that would have many troubles along the way but would last for the rest of her life.

They parted blissfully that night completely unaware and unprepared for the emotional firestorm that lay in the not so distant future.

_**Please review and let me know if you want this story continued, knowing that it will be a few weeks before I get back to it.**_

_**Swordwriter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: BEFORE THE STORM**

_**Author's Note: I know that it has taken me a while to get back to this one but here it goes. Enjoy. Swordwriter**_

The summer passed in a blur for Jim Rodgers, the summer before his first year was basic training and of course, football practice. He essentially fell into bed, exhausted every night. He still found, or rather made time to e-mail his parents and Fallon. Not every night but several times a week. The discipline he'd learned at home stood him in good stead at Annapolis. He consistently got fewer demerits than most of his classmates.

He thought of Fallon often but not as often as most college boys did of girls as beautiful as Fallon, he was simply much too busy to dwell on her. Fallon, on the other hand thought of him much more frequently. Not obsessively, she still had her friends and summer activities but he was seldom very far from her thoughts.

The whirlwind of the first semester of college occupied both their minds so the e-mails fell off somewhat. Fallon was still looking forward to a holiday visit or two. She was vastly disappointed that Jim couldn't visit at Thanksgiving; the football team had a game. Jim's class standing was in the top ten percent at the end of the first semester and would be home for Christmas leave for a full two weeks.

He arrived early on the morning of the 18th his mother and his sister Kiera picking him up at the airport. Kiera, always a wise-ass let out a wolf-whistle. "Looking hot in that uniform big bro, but don't worry Mom will protect you from the cougars."

"Who said that I wanted protection?" Jim replied Kate smirked; she wasn't above teasing her son. "I'm sure you don't but that doesn't mean you're not going to get it. I don't want any undue surprises."

Jim faked a wounded expression. "Mom, I would never do anything like what you're suggesting you know that I'm saving myself for the perfect girl." Kate snorted and Kiera copied one of Kate's famous eye rolls.

"Yeah right. Do you really think that Mom doesn't know about the string of hearts you broke at Marlowe prep or the times you snuck in with messed up clothes? Get real Bro."

"That's enough Kiera; Jim has little enough time with us as it is. I don't want you two bickering."

Jim smirked. "Yeah, shut up twerp." Kate glared at Jim. "That goes for you too James Alexander." The rest of the ride home was filled with the normal banter that existed in this unorthodox family.

Despite the bickering Kiera idolized her older brother. He'd always been fiercely protective of his sisters and surprisingly easy to talk to when she really needed someone. Johanna, her twin was too much like her to give her an objective opinion. Of course, Jim's wasn't always that objective either but when push came to shove he always did his best for her.

Jim was one of those rare specimens who was a combination of high intelligence, a very large, strong body combined with amazing speed, grace and competiveness. That, along with his looks could easily resulted in arrogance. His parent's influence prevented that, Kate especially. Every time he got to thinking a little too well of himself she performed an attitude adjustment.

Still, he was a normal teen-age boy and Kiera's comment of broken hearts wasn't off the mark, or the disheveled clothes. In all truth, he never intended to break any hearts and it is normal for teen-age girls to get their hearts broken, though in most cases it isn't a serious break.

The family gathered for dinner that evening with the usual Rodgers family exuberance, Alexis's two children rushing at Jim with a loud, happy chorus of "Uncle Jimmy." Johanna, though happy to see her brother was sulking over her parent's refusal to let her get a motorcycle. Her argument that both Rick and Kate had owned motorcycles when they were younger fell on deaf ears.

Fallon Reynolds lay on her bed, her laptop open to the picture of Jim that he'd sent her from Annapolis. She knew that he'd be home for Christmas leave but she didn't know exactly what day he'd arrive. She was daydreaming and started when her phone rang. She swiped the screen and was thrilled when Jim's picture appeared. She embarrassed herself when she squealed his name. He chuckled.

"Are you home Jim?" She asked.

"Yes, the family just finished dinner a little while ago and I thought I'd ask you if you wanted to do something tomorrow. Maybe meet me for lunch at Remy's and go do something after?"

Fallon smile could have lit up her room. "I'd love to. Do you ice skate? There's a new rink I've been wanting to try out."

"Yeah, I ice skate. I haven't done it in a couple of years so I'm pretty rusty." She laughed.

"Don't worry about it I'll hold on tight and won't let you fall down." Jim laughed at the absurdity of that statement, as if this tall but slender girl could keep his 220 pounds upright.

Jim was waiting for her when Fallon walked into Remy's. She thrilled when his eyes lit up as he stood to greet her. She wore a flirty blue skating dress over black leggings, her hair in a high pony tail. She admired the way he was dressed in a black cable-knit sweater and black jeans.

She was bold enough to walk right up to him and kiss him. "It's so good to see you. She said as she slipped into the booth but I hate what they did to your hair."

He shrugged. "It will grow out and it's all part of the standard harassment they give to plebes it's supposed to see if we can take the stress at least that's the excuse they use. You on the other hand certainly have anything to worry about, you're gorgeous."

Fallon blushed. "I was hoping that you'd think so." They ordered lunch, Jim ordering his favorite double bacon chili-cheese burger, a taste he'd learned from his father, which drove his mother up the wall whenever she caught either one of them ordering it. He'd asked for onion rings and a chocolate shake to go with it. Fallon shook her head; Jim couldn't tell if it was in amusement or disgust. It was the latter.

"Where did you ever learn to like something like that? It can't possibly be good for you."

Jim was amused rather than angry. "You sound exactly like my mother when dad orders one of those or I do if she catches us at it." Fallon huffed.

"I don't blame her. That order sounds like a heart attack on a plate and I don't think it's a very good inducement for a girl to want to kiss you." Jim's eyes opened wide at that. It was a pretty bold statement at this point. It went right along with her walking up and kissing him at the start of the date. The waitress had been waiting for Fallon's order, amused at the interchange.

She was actually part owner of Remy's filling in for one of her servers who called in sick. She knew Jim very well, having served Rick and Kate before they were married and continuing to serve the family over the years and was a valued friend.

"She's right Jimmy, you know that your mother wouldn't let you have one if she were here. I'll get you a regular cheeseburger and fries. What can I get for you, Miss?"

Fallon looked at the menu again and then said; "May I have a grilled chicken on sourdough with a side salad and a vanilla shake?"

The waitress smiled. "Of course you can, that's one of my favorites. What kind of dressing would you like on your salad? We have Bleu cheese, Ranch, thousand Island, French or Italian."

"Bleu cheese, please."

"Good choice and ours is real Bleu cheese not imitation."

Fallon looked at Jim and both anger and embarrassment were showing on his face. As stated, Fallon was a bold girl. "Jim I know you're mad and think I was out of line but I won't apologize for it. I know that we haven't known each other very long but I already care for you. You're an athlete you should know that what you ordered is bad for you and that waitress must like you a lot too, risking ignoring your order. Please don't stay mad. I want to enjoy time with you."

Jim wanted to stay angry but couldn't. Fallon simply made sense, even if she had overstepped her bounds. And none of the other girls he'd dated ever showed real concern for anything than having a good time. He could already see that there was something different, something very special about this girl.

Jim shook his head then laughed, ruefully. "Okay Fallon, you're right but don't think you'll get away with channeling my mother very often."

When Vanessa brought their food she smiled at Fallon with approval and winked as if to say you go girl.

From Remy's they went to the Ice rink, where Fallon did, in fact keep Jim from falling down a couple of times until he got his confidence back. Once he did, he found that skating with Fallon was almost like dancing with her. She had taken the subway to Remy's but Jim had driven. He drove her home and they shared another kiss when he dropped her off.

Alex and Janet had been watching for Fallon to come home, eager to see how the date had gone. Janet almost squealed. "Oh, it looks good for a first date. And she's right he is handsome." Alex snorted.

"Technically it's not their first date, she went to that party. And what are you doing noticing how handsome another guy is?" He wasn't serious; he just wanted to rag Janet a little.

Janet smirked. "Jealous are we? Well I can't help it if I notice a handsome guy. I haven't seen you ignoring other girls. And technically that was their first date. Going to a party at his parent's house doesn't count."

Cecelia was waiting for Fallon in the living room. "Did you have a good time Fallon?'

Fallon smiled at her mother, clearly happy. "Oh yes Mom I had a wonderful time. Jimmy is such a gentleman. He paid for everything; held doors open for me, complimented me and unlike most Jocks didn't even get a little handsy. I want to date him some more, Mom, a lot."

"Fallon don't get all serious on this guy, it's far too soon, especially when he's attending the Naval Academy. You're at least four years away from a permanent relationship. And even if it's only casual dating, your father and I want to meet him."

They talked on the phone that evening and Fallon asked Jim what he was doing the next day. He told her that he would be spending the next couple of days with his "cousins" the Esposito and Ryan kids. The 22nd was open if she wanted to do something. She did. He asked her if she'd ever gone flying in a private aircraft and if she'd like to. She told him that she hadn't. He told her that his dad owned several and he had his private pilot's license. If she wanted to pack a picnic lunch they could go flying for a couple of hours land at a small field upstate picnic there and fly back.

She happily agreed as it sounded like an adventure. The next two days were a bit of a trial for Fallon. She was eager to go out again but didn't want to be pushy but it left her antsy. Of course, Alex had a field day with it. Fallon had teased Alex when he first got together with Janet and payback was a bitch.

The morning of the 22nd dawned bright and clear, if not warm. Of course no one expected the first day of winter to be. Fallon was standing on the front porch as Jim pulled up. She started down the walk as he stepped out of his car. She was wearing blue jeans and a gray leather jacket over a dark blue sweater, a soft knit cap and sunglasses. Jim wore the same black jeans and sweater he'd worn the other day, adding a leather flight jacket, ball cap and aviator style sunglasses. She went up on her toes and kissed him as he took the picnic basket from her and put it in the back. She was a tall girl but in her tennis shoes Jim towered over her by a good seven inches.

She was excited on the ride out to the airfield this would be a totally new experience for her. She'd flown before but always on commercial airlines. The private airfield wasn't as small as she'd expected it to be. There were several businesses on the site. Two flight schools, a repair facility, an aircraft charter service, a fueling facility as well as a gas station, a small restaurant, three hangers and a complete control tower.

Jim stopped the car in front of the _Prop Wash Café_ and took Fallon in for what was one of his mom and dad's traditions, a cup of coffee and a bear claw. Fallon was delighted for the small gesture. After they finished the treat, he bought two additional coffees to go and then took her to the hanger where the family's aircraft were housed. He led her to a sleek private aircraft, a Beechcraft G-36 Bonanza. The plane was about thirty years old but in immaculate condition.

He showed her the aircraft and explained what he was doing as he did the walk around, operational and safety check. Fallon had never dated a guy who respected her intelligence to this level. Most were just bragging about whatever possession or talent they wanted to impress her with. Whether it was their hot cars, or their DVD collections or just the big allowances they could spend on her. Jim was something completely different. He seated her and explained how to use the headset/microphone than started the engine and taxied out onto the runway. Once airborne Fallon underwent an experience unlike any she'd had before. The pure beauty spread out before her and the thrilling freedom of flight left her unable to speak. Then she heard Jim's voice coming through her headphones.

Oh! I have slipped the surly bonds of Earth And danced the skies on laughter-silvered wings;  
Sunward I've climbed, and joined the tumbling mirth of sun-split clouds,—and done a hundred things  
You have not dreamed of—wheeled and soared and swung High in the sunlit silence. Hov'ring there,  
I've chased the shouting wind along, and flung my eager craft through footless halls of air. . . .

Up, up the long, delirious, burning blue I've topped the wind-swept heights with easy grace  
Where never lark nor ever eagle flew—And, while with silent lifting mind I've trod  
The high un-trespassed sanctity of space ,Put out my hand, and touched the face of God.

"I've loved that poem since the first time my father read it to me. The poem was written by John Gillespie Jr. during World War Two. Jim said. I've loved flying ever since the first time dad took me up. I fly every chance I get. I feel so free up here, no one judging me, expecting me to be this or that. I'm like my father in that while we both believe in God neither of us is much of a church-goer. Dad once told me that the sky is his cathedral. It's mine too. Oh mom drags us into church at Christmas and Easter or sometimes for a friend's wedding but dad and I mostly worship up here."

Fallon was almost mesmerized by his words. There was a wealth of sensitivity behind them that she'd neither expected from him nor experienced from any other young man. It further cemented what she was already feeling. Fallon was a highly intelligent girl and the logical part of her brain told her that falling in love with someone this quickly was the stuff of romance novels it just didn't happen in the real world. The emotional part told her logical part to shut up, this was real.

It seemed all too short a time that Jim put the plane into a slow descent and they touched down at a small airfield. Taking the picnic basket and a couple of blankets from the baggage compartment Jim led Fallon to a small park just across the street from the airfield.

Jim spread out the blankets on the grass and the couple talked as they ate the simple lunch she'd packed for them. She snuggled against him, wrapped in a blanket and they shared a few kisses. Nothing too heavy, it was too soon for that. Jim looked at his watch and gently pulled Fallon to her feet. "It's getting late; we'd better get back I wouldn't want your parents to worry."

Fallon was positively glowing as she walked through the front door of her home. Cecelia looked up from the kitchen counter and smiled at her daughter.

"I would guess that you had a good time today. Care to tell me about it?"

"Mom, it was fantastic. Jim took me flying and we had a picnic lunch and I've never had a guy treat me so well. I like him a lot."

Cecelia then set the stage for an emotional crisis of epic proportions.

"I think that we need to meet this young man, Fallon. Why don't you ask him to join us for dinner on Christmas Day?"

_**Do you want more? Please review.**_

_**Swordwriter**_


End file.
